


Trip to the Woods

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Troubles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lost in the Woods, Power Outages, Storms, cabin in the woods, horror movie but fluffy, horror movie cliches abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya takes Gendry up to her family's secluded cabin in the woods but things don't go as planned
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Trip to the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! This was going to be more horror originally but it got fluffy instead, so horror movie inspired but without any real horror. Sorry, not sorry.

Arya swore as she pulled the car off onto the side of the road, luckily this had happened on a section that had a flat shoulder and not on the stretches of road with only ditches fanning the two car road. The car came to a rough stop and she flinched as it rocked them back and forth, waking up Gendry at her side.

“What the fuck happened?” Gendry asked, his voice groggy as he looked from the front of the car to her. 

“I think we got a flat.”

He groaned and got out of the car, swearing as soon as he was out, “Not just one, both of the passenger side tires are flat.”

“We aren’t going to be able to do anything about this.” He said, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest, “Better call a tow.”

She sighed and stepped back to the door, she leaned inside and pulled her phone out of its holder. She pressed a few buttons and attempted to call AAA but the call wouldn’t go through, she looked at it more closely and said shit, “I can’t get a signal.”

Gendry swore and went to the rear passenger side of the car, where his bag was and dug his phone out of one of the pockets. A few moments later he was putting it in his back pocket, “I can’t get a signal on my phone and the car is dead. Guess we will have to walk. Is it closer to your parents' place or back to that town?”

“That town is 15 miles away, the cabin is only 2 or 3 miles. What do you think?” She said sarcastically. She went and pulled her own bag from the car, she threw it over her shoulder.

Gendry started walking down the road but she called him back, “We should cut through the woods, we can cut down on a lot of time.”

“It is getting dark Arya, I don’t want us to be getting lost in the woods.” He said, his blue eyes focused on her.

“I have been walking around these woods my entire life, I know where we are going.” She said before popping the trunk. She dug out the emergency bag and took out the flashlight she kept in there, the car would be fine where it was. It was basically a private road, only leading to the handful of cabins that were in this part of the Wolfswood. She doubted anyone else was out this time of year, wasn’t the right season for most people. She waved the flashlight and said, “Come on Waters, we are going this way.”

He grumbled as he started following her, “You best be right about hsi Stark, I do not want to die in the woods.”

“Such a city boy.” She teased flashing him a smile as they stepped into the woods. 

“I agreed to come out into the woods for you for a weekend, don’t make me regret it.” He said before cursing as he nearly tripped on a tree root.

“Be careful, there are a lot of things like that in these woods.” She told him, not wanting her boyfriend to twist an ankle, that would be the last thing she really needed.

Gendry sighed, “How long should this take?”

“Less than an hour, we should get there before nightfall.” She mentioned, taking a deep breath and enjoying the feeling of nature, “Just think of this like a hike.”

“I was promised sex in front of fire in a classic cabin in the woods. Hiking was not part of the deal.” He replied.

She laughed, “I promise to make it up to you.”

He reached out and tapped her ass, “You better.”

She smiled at him and they continued the walk in silence for a while. The light was starting to get darker and that concerned Arya, she had brought the flashlight just in case but hadn’t really expected to need to use it. 

Gendry seemed to notice as well, “How much longer do you think it will?”

“Not much longer.” She answered quickly but wasn’t honestly so sure. She pulled out her phone, they had already been walking for an hour, and she was sure they should have gotten to the cabin by now. 

She pulled up the compass app on the phone and hoped it would still work without a signal. The digital compass said they were going west, which was what she wanted, but maybe they weren’t north enough. She turned them slightly and hoped they would at least find the lake, from there it would be easy to find the cabin.

About 20 minutes later, Gendry said, “I am going to call it, we are lost in the woods.”

“We are not lost. If we keep going this way we will hit the lake and once we find the lake, we can find the cabin.” She said, biting her lip and hoping she hadn’t just subjected them to a night wandering around the woods.

“We should have just followed the road.” Gendry commented, his voice barely above a whisper, but it the woods were so silent, she still heard it.

It was right, they should have stayed on the road, “I am sorry, this is not turning out to be the romantic weekend away that I promised you.”

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer, “The weekend isn’t over yet, there is still time to make it up to me.”

She smiled and leaned up to give him a brief kiss, “Let’s keep going, we should be getting closer, no point to go back now.”

“Lead the way.” He agreed and they started walking again.

The light was fading quick and Arya turned on the flashlight, cursing herself for getting them into this mess. 

“Could we have missed this lake somehow?” Gendry asked.

“It is huge, we could not have missed it.” She murmured and just as she finished they broke the tree line and the lake was visible. She turned to him with a large grin, “See, told you we could find it.”

“I never should have doubted you.” He replied and they walked toward the large body of water. 

There was a full moon that night at least and now that they were out of the woods, it was providing clear light for them to see by. She pointed the flashlight toward a small dock that was sticking out on one side of the lake, “See that, there is a path from there that will take us up the cabin.”

The urgency lessened now that they knew exactly where it was they were heading and the night was warming that usually for this time of year. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dock, “Let’s just enjoy the mood here for a bit.”

He followed along but said, “Moonlight kissing on a lake? Seems like something out of a horror movie.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” She teased and led him to the end of the short dock. The moon was reflecting across the still surface, creating a romantic atmosphere, “I think this more like a rom-com.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back into his chest, “In a rom-com I would fall into the lake and then pull you when you tried to help me back up.”

She laughed, “Don’t you dare. All my clothes are still back in the car.”

He chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “I won’t, I won’t.”

She nodded, “Let’s get up the cabin and call that tow truck. There is also an ATV in a shed up there, we can use that to go back to the car and wait.”

“No hike back at least.”

“Come on.” She said with a laugh and walked up the dock, she heard a splash and turned around, “Did you just jump in the lake?”

Gendry was staring at the lake, “What is that in the water?”

“What are you talking about? The only things in this lake are fish, frogs, and turtles.” She said, coming back to stand beside him.

“I thought I saw something much larger than that jump in the water but I couldn’t really make it out.” He said and then shook his head, “I am probably just seeing things.”

“The spooky atmosphere is getting to you.” She teased and they started up the path toward the cabin. 

Gendry grumbled something she did not hear but she couldn’t help laughing all the same. This weekend really wasn’t going the way she had planned but she still hoped it wouldn’t be a complete waste. 

As they walked up the path, the cabin came into view and she smiled at the familiar sight, this place had always brought her happy memories. She hoped this would be one for them as well even if it was a bumpy start.

“This is your family cabin in the woods? This is the fanciest cabin I have ever seen.” Gendry commented as they walked up the wooden steps from the path onto the porch.

She rolled her eyes, “What did you expect it to look like?”

“I don’t know, so little log cabins with a few rooms and bunk beds.” He answered, “Not some large two story house.”

“It is still a log cabin, at least on the outside.” She replied, “My grandparents did some renovations on when we were kids, modernizing and adding on. There were a lot of us, we needed the space.”

“Is it haunted? I feel like that is what this night needs. Ghosts or werewolves or maybe a crazed ax murdered out for revenge.” 

“You’ve watched way too many horror movies.” She said with a laugh, taking out her keys to unlock the back door. 

“Just you wait. The phone and electricity won’t be working and then we’ll hear strange noises coming from outside.” He said as they walked through the door.

She flipped the light switch next to the door, the overhead light came on immediately, “Wrong.”

“Give it time.” He said cryptically and then started looking around the back den.

She shook her head and went to the phone, there was a list of emergency numbers tacked to the corkboard above it and she dialed the number for the local mechanic. There was no answer, but she left a message with the issue and the number to call her back.

“Should we go back and get our stuff?” Gendry asked after she hung up the phone.

“One of us should stay here to answer the phone if they call back. I’ll go, you stay here.” She answered, reaching out to grab the keys for the shed off the hook, “Will you be alright by yourself?”

“You’re the one going out into the creepy woods by yourself at night. I should be asking you that.” He replied, “You said your parents stocked it up for us right? I could cook us something to eat while you are gone.”

“Sounds great. I shouldn’t be gone longer than 30 minutes.” She said, writing a quick note on a piece of paper to stick in the window of the car should anyone come across it. She walked toward the door but turned back to say, “Oh, if you see the ghost of my ancestors, they like ale.”

“You are hilarious.” He deadpanned as he walked into the kitchen.

“Be back soon.” She called out and walked out the back door and headed to the shed that held the ATVs and the snowmobiles. She had no issues getting the ATV with a small truck bed started and made her way down the road. 15 minutes later she saw the car right where they had left it. She unlocked it, placed the note in the window and then pulled their bags out the trunk. Neither were very big, just enough clothes for the long weekend they were planning to spend up at the cabin. As she was strapping them to the bed, she noticed it was getting darker. She looked up to see that heavy clouds were starting to fill the sky, she swore and worked faster. A storm was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now and she hurried to get back on the road.

The clouds chose to open up just as she turned the bend and the lit up cabin into view. By the time she pulled into the shed, she was soaked completely. Swearing profusely, she pulled the bags free and dragged them through the rain and up the front porch. She knocked the door until Gendry pulled it open.

“Oh shit. Let me have those, you go get dry.” He said, taking the bags from her.

She kicked off her shoes before pulling her soaked hoodie over her head, “I don’t want to drip water all through the place.”

“By all means, strip.” Gendry said with a smirk, his blue eyes focused on her where her shirt was clinging to her skin.

“Just get me a dry shirt.” She said, struggling to peel off her wet jeans off her legs.

“The water got into your bag, everything is damp.” He told her and handed her one of his t-shirts, “My stuff seems dry though.”

“Of course it is.” She took off her bra and put on his shirt, leaving her in just that and her panties, “Is there warm food at least?”

“Yep. Made us some chicken alfredo, they really stoked this place up good.” He said, leaning down and giving her a kiss, “You look great.”

“Later, I am starving.” She replied and pushed past him with her wet clothes. She dropped them off in one of the bathrooms and grabbed a towel, pat drying her hair and she walked back. 

Gendry was at the table, a plate of food and beer waiting for her in the space across from him. He smiled at her, “You look beautiful.”

“You’re full of shit.” She shot back with a smile.

“You love me anyway.”

She sighed and laughed, “Unfortunately.”

He chuckled and they ate in comfortable silence as the storm raged around them. Just as she was about to take her last bite of food the power went out, drowning them in darkness. 

“This is getting just fucking ridiculous.” She yelled through gritted teeth.

Light filled the space from Gendry’s phone, “You said it is a wood fireplace right? We can just light that up and cuddle in front of the fire.”

She nodded, “You’re right.”

They made their way into the family space and Arya was grateful it took no time at all to get the fire started. They went back to the kitchen, cleaned up as best they could before going back into the family room.

Arya sat down on the couch and patted the space beside her, Gendry took off his jeans and then filled the space and she curled up into him while pulling the blanket over their bare legs. The fire flickered warmly and it was a stark contrast to the raging world outside.

“Still think we are in a rom-com?” He asked eventually, his fingers gently moving over her bare leg.

“No, but I still don’t think it is a horror movie, just bad luck.” She answered, curling into him, “We are getting our cuddles in front of the fire at least.”

“I would go through all the bad luck again as long as the night always ends just like this, with you in my arms.” He told her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled, thinking about everything she hoped the future would hold, and said, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Stay spooky ;)


End file.
